HotRuk
by littlek2pretty
Summary: this is a love story for Ruka a fun story for Hotaru ...toying with thier hearts
1. LOL

Hello Everyone I just had to make it. I do own volume 1-2 and, support HotaruxRuka (^o^)

Please write and review (^ - ^)

This is a twisted story but I think I might just make it a one shot. You be the judge =3.

Please read and review I also don't mind criticism XD

* * *

Scene: is at the dance which in the manga/anime takes place every year (Christmas party I think)

So they are now all of them should be around age11

This is taking place the same year as the year in -----------------------------chapter 124 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru and Ruka sat at the side lines watching as their friends danced on the floor.

But it was Mikan and Natsume that they were study ever so gently. Hotaru looked at Ruka and said "Aren't you a bit disappointed with the way things have turned out?"

Ruka softly replied "Natsume finally found someone he loved the most so, as long as he's happy I'm happy" then he turn to Hotaru "Are you disappointed?".

"That idiot found an idiot who can tolerate her why would I be disappointed?" she said calmly.

"Now you won't have anyone to dance with at the last dance" he said blushing lightly.

"That's what you think" she said mockingly. Ruka looked at her for a second blushing madly about to something he'd though he'd never say.

"W-would you be my last dance" at that moment he's whole face turn red he started to sweat.

She turned from looking at the couples dancing with a calm look and a dead bored voice said "I'd die first".

An arrow shot though Ruka (that's just to show how shock he was). The music stopped signaling the dance before the last.

Hotaru started to walk away, then she turned and said "I'm not about to waste my last dance with an idiot".

But Ruka had some how developed feelings for her so deep that he got the courage say " At least pay me back for all the photos you've sold of me" she

looked around one last time and said

"Well then I'll think about it" she smirked evilly. With that she disappeared in the crowd. Ruka stood their shocked. Did she just say that! Hitting his head in disbelieve "What are you doing!?" acknowledge a familiar voice that cut out his though.

* * *

----------------------------------------If you want me to continue this story please send a review requesting so. ----------------------------------------------

-- -------------------------------------------------------- Thanks for reading I hope to continue -- ------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

-- ----------------------------------------------------- making fan fiction you all love =3 -- ------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

-- -----------------------------------------------------Sincerely London aka Nobu-chan age 14 (^ - ^) --------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Hearts

Please read and review =)

* * *

It's Natsume glaring at his best friend like he's crazy. "nothing" Ruka says quickly. "You haven't seen that baka(Mikan) have you?" Natsume ask looking tense. "No why?"

"She told me she went to find her ribbon that dropped out her hair" looking around.

"So what's wrong?" Natsume didn't bother answer.

Ruka gently smiled at his best friend "Your afraid you won't be able to have her last dance?"

Natsume looked side ways an said quietly "You have to do me a favor" pulling Ruka while quickly whispering something his ear.

Ruka started to blush franticly exclaiming while sweat started to appear on his face "Are you sure that's necessary". Natsume stared at him for a second before continued "You know last year Hotaru asked her(Mikan) for the last dance, your acting like you like HER(Hotaru) or something"

Ruka stepped back saying "That's not the it" bumping into a guy. He quickly turned around to apologize only to find himself staring at a tall boy (around Tsubasa height) with gray eyes and black curly hair with two curls coming down in his face and the rest in a pony tail that goes all the why down to his back. But who more interested Ruka was the girl talking with him "Imai" he exclaimed shockley.

"What" Hotaru said unfazed .Hotaru had not notice that when she was walking to find the person she was looking for that she went into a circle before finding A.J(that's the tall boys name).

"u…um have you decided yet?" Ruka ask uncertainly. "Decided what?" Hotaru acknowledge while secretly smirking inside. She knew what he was asking she just wanted him to say it.

A.J started to eat (where'd he get that lollipop?). Then after a little awkward silence "Hi I'm A.J I'm from America" A.J announced proudly, smiling big.

"What's your name?", but their was no answer Ruka had already walked quickly away. "Hmm is he your boyfriend?" A.J exclaimed. "Baka" Hotaru answered, she was a bit disappointed that Ruka hadn't had the courage to say it.

A.J had just transferred here an was very popular because he was a cute and American, also he was in junior division and 13 yrs old. He looked at Hotaru, though he didn't act like it he was very smart, but played dumb.

"Do you like him?" That question had never hit Hotaru before nor did the answer. Her eyes slightly opened a bit. A.J got his answer (he can tell)….to be continued

* * *

Please review sincerely nobu-chan x3


End file.
